


我的耻力并不支持我起名字

by slsmountain



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsmountain/pseuds/slsmountain
Summary: 真的真的真的真的很雷！！！ooc有，雷人要素有，现在退出还来得及
Kudos: 9





	我的耻力并不支持我起名字

**Author's Note:**

> 真的真的真的真的很雷！！！  
> ooc有，雷人要素有，现在退出还来得及

电话铃声突兀地响起来，桐人猛地一哆嗦，低头看到有人从他半挂着的裤子口袋里掏出手机。他呜咽着摇头，希望即使是直接挂断也好，不要再玩些别的花样了——可是男人只是嗤笑般地看了他一眼，手指一划，手机里便传来了优吉欧清晰的声音：

“桐人，你到了吗？”他的声音一如既往地清澈，“电车上人多吗，会不会很挤？”

听到的声音让桐人稍微晃了晃神，结果立刻有一只手狠狠压上他的后脑把他的脸按到男人的阳物上。粗硬的毛发刮在脸上，桐人难受地想要挣脱，又被往下毫无怜惜地压了压，龟头几乎顶到了喉咙口。干呕和呛咳根本没办法忍得住，桐人呛出了一脸的泪，感觉自己差点窒息。拿着手机的男人将手机放到了他脸附近，电话那头少年的声音变得疑惑起来：“桐人，你在听吗？为什么不说话？”

他很想告诉优吉欧什么事都没有然后赶快挂断电话，可男人们却丝毫没有这个意思。甚至还有人问道，“这是你的小男朋友吗？他见过你这种样子吗，不如我们也让他听听吧。”

后脑被压着让桐人连摇头都做不到了，身后的男人一次次肏进他身体里让他控制不住地发出模糊的呜咽，嘴里堵着的肉棒又将这一切都转化成湿漉漉的鼻音。他不敢确定优吉欧有没有听见，他只能祈祷没有。可是下一秒，男人的举动就让他最后的一丝希望也破灭了。

“——你的小男朋友在好好的服侍我们哦。”男人对着手机说道。

“来跟你的小男朋友说句话吧？让人家干等多不礼貌啊。”男人说着就将手机送到了桐人脸边。桐人难以置信地后退了一点，又被男人强硬地捏着下巴拉回来。“说话，你不是很想和他说话吗？现在给你机会了，快说啊。”

“…优、呜！”桐人被逼着开口，却在仅仅发出了一个单音后就被身后男人用力的顶入打断变成一声哀鸣。猛然开始的肏弄让他根本没办法说出完整的句子，只能咬住嘴唇勉强把破碎的哭喘咽回去。电话那头传来优吉欧喊他名字的声音，他几乎要哭出声来。

男人用另一只手拍着他的脸：“喂，他在叫你呢，快回答啊？”说完后旁边的几个人笑了起来，有人用鼓励的语气说：“别害羞啊，让他也听听你叫床的声音吧。”然后又是一阵哄笑响起。桐人摇头躲避着，最终还是被男人把手机怼到了嘴边，泪水顺着脸颊滴落在屏幕上，他终于崩溃地哭出了声：“优，吉欧…呜、啊，优吉欧…我、哈啊，对不起，对不起… ”


End file.
